


Fate

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: The Reader is given to Bi-Han for procreation purposes, but they both develop feelings for each other.
Relationships: Bi Han/Reader, Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)/You, Sub-Zero/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing Bi-Han. He is out of character. I do not own any rights to MK. Just fic writer :) Should I continue this? Make it multi-chapter?

The temperature in the room dropped as Bi-Han entered with Kuai Liang following closely behind. You watched slyly as you continued to scrub the kitchen counter as if you hadn't noticed the cryomancer brothers. Bi-Han stopped in his tracks to look you up and down causing his brother to smack into his back.  
"Bi-Han, you have to do something. You cannot go to this tournament," Kuai Liang said.  
"Brother, I suggest that you return to your quarters. I have much more pressing business to tend to at the moment," Bi-Han calmly told the younger of the two. 

Kuai Liang sighed in defeat before leaving the small home that you and Bi-Han shared. The Grandmaster suggested that the two of you have your own place. It was not out of the kindness of his heart, but rather because he grew tired of hearing your screams as Bi-Han would fuck you into oblivion. You found it hypocritical considering the fact that that was the reason for you being amongst the Lin Kuei. Much to your dismay, you had been given to the Grandmaster by your parents as payment for them being sparred by the clan. There was no place amongst the clan for women, at least that is what you were made to believe. However, you would be sufficient for the breeding of his best warrior. Your job was to birth the children of Bi-Han. The Grandmaster wanted more of the cryomancer running amongst the clan. It has been one year and eight months since you settled in the tiny home with the cold man, and you were beyond caring to try to escape. Dare you say that you cared for him? Could it be Stockholm syndrome, or had you truly fallen for him? 

"Are you going to continue to clean the same spot all evening," Bi-Han asked you in a clipped tone.

You met his icy blue eyes as they seemed to cut you in half. With slow and calculated movements, you placed your cleaning sponge in the sink and turned to him giving him your undivided attention. He was angry. No. He was furious as he looked down at you. Perhaps his mission had gone awry. It had been four days since you last saw him. It had to be something related to whatever mission he had been sent out to complete. 

"It is nice to have you home, Bi-Han. Forgive me for not acknowledging you sooner," you said as you stared at him.

He huffed before approaching to stand directly in front of you.

"What is this that I hear of you behaving like a whore in my absence," he asked. 

He didn't miss the surprised look that came across your face. You had done nothing of the sort. Being his meant being HIS. Frolicking around and flirting with members of the clan had never crossed your mind. Bi-Han was a possessive man. Though he was cold to you most of the time, he provided for you and ensured you protection. You would never risk jeopardizing that with the likes of men like Sektor in the Lin Kuei. In earlier years, Bi-Han was no better than Sektor, but he had improved since you were trusted to him.

"I have done no such thing," you confidently told him, "Where would such a lie come from?"  
"Cyrax informed me that he saw you and Sektor at the dining hall. How you would smile at Sektor and let him hold your forearm. You were given to me! NOT SEKTOR! You will carry my seed not his," Bi-Han yelled.

It made you shrink into yourself anytime that he raised his voice. Surprisingly, it was not very often. The tears in your eyes were not due to him yelling at you, but because you were only thought of as a piece of property. What you wouldn't give to be a person again. A person that Sub-Zero cared about more specifically. To be placed somewhere where you were alone and the only friend you had was the brother of the man who fucked you on the regular was world-shattering. Bi-Han shook his head in disgust and turned to leave the room. He stopped once he heard you speak up.

"I wasn't smiling at him. I was threatening him with my teeth bared. I did not let him hold my forearm. He grabbed me and forced me against him. When I told him that you would have his head for touching me...he said that the two of you have shared many whores and that I am no different. Cyrax was wrong. Your anger is misplaced," you told him, " You are not the nicest or easiest man to get to know, but I would never betray you in any way. Please believe me."

Bi-Han did not say another thing to you. Instead, you were greeted by the sound of the door to your home slamming shut. He had left you alone, again. Knowing that it would possibly be days before you saw him again, you chose to have a hot bath to wash away the filth of your day. After your bath, you worked the jasmine-scented lotion that Bi-Han had brought you after one of his missions into your skin. It was his favorite. Despite his absence, you wanted to think of him. The sun had given way to the moon as you sat in bed reading one of the books that Bi-Han had gifted you. A brown bag landing beside you caused you to scream. The shock was evident in your features as you noticed Bi-Han standing in the doorway. He seemed calmer than he was this afternoon. Dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he took a seat on the bed and faced you.

"After the mission, I took the liberty of picking you up some of those American snacks that you enjoy," he said as he motioned to the huge brown paper bag he had tossed beside you, "I had left them at Kuai Liang's quarters before coming home."

He watched as you rummaged through the bag unable to hide your smile. You were elated to see many of the snacks that he previously brought home that you enjoyed. Also, there was a book that you had mentioned to him during one of your rambling sessions tucked into the bag as well. He was listening after all. Thinking twice was not on your to-do list as you lunged at him and wrapped your arms around his neck in a hug. His arms wrapped around your waist returning the gesture before letting you go so that you could sit next to him.

"Thank you. I appreciate these gifts greatly. Maybe you could snack with me while I read the book to you. You seemed to enjoy it last time," you said with a smile.

Your smile faltered as you took notice of the bruise on his left cheek. It wasn't there this afternoon when you saw him. Gently, you turned his face to examine the injury.

"Bi-Han, what happened," you asked.  
"I challenged Sektor during training today. This bruise is the only hit he was able to land on me. I confronted him about you. You will have no trouble out of him again," He said.  
"You did not have to do such a thing."  
"You are mine. No harm will ever be done to you. Even if I am absent."

He placed a kiss upon your forehead before standing and going to the bathroom. You could hear the water for the bath running. Your mind seemed to be tripping over itself as you tried to figure out the reasoning for his sudden softness. He was known to be brash, cruel, and hard. Once you snapped back to reality instead of trying to figure out the change in the man you belonged to, you heard him sinking into the water of the tub. Despite having bathed, you shed your clothing and went into the bathroom. He looked peaceful with his head tilted back and arms stretched on either side of the tub. 

"Would you like some company, Sub-Zero," you asked.

His eyes hungrily drank in your naked form as you stood there awaiting his answer.

"You need not join me if you wish to do something else," he stated.

Rolling your eyes at this sudden change in character, you stepped into the tub and sank into the chilled water as you rested your back to his front. Normally, he would be all over you. This was new. He wrapped his arms around you and softly kissed your neck. Those ice-like eyes met yours as you looked to him.

"Why are you looking at me this way," he asked.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Bi-Han," you questioned.

He sighed and leaned back against the tub. You turned to face him as you straddled his lap. Feeling his semi-hard length against your thigh, you raised both eyebrows at him trying to implore an answer.

"If I told you that I could get you out of here and away from the Lin Kuei. Would you go," he asked.  
"Would you come with me," you asked.  
"No. My place is here, but I wish for you to have your freedom. To live your life away from the Lin Kuei."  
"I do not wish to go where you cannot follow," you said as you placed your palms against this perfectly chiseled chest.  
"You are a foolish woman."

He pulled you in for a kiss. Lips working in perfect sync, you pressed your chest to his cold one. His fingers grasped the base of your neck pulling you away from him.

"I will be your undoing," he said.  
"I do not care. In all of my years, you are the only person to show me kindness. Be it kindness in your way, you give it to me. You protect and care for me. You ensure my comfort. I care for you, Bi-Han. Is that so hard for you to believe?"  
"It is...especially when you were forced to come here and given to me for breeding purposes. I am the only man to know you. I am telling you...you can be free of me."  
“I do not wish to be without you."

He stood from the water with you in his arms. You clung to him as he made for your shared bedroom. Unceremoniously, he tossed you onto the bed and climbed on top of you. His lips were pressed to yours in heated kisses. Your body came to life beneath his as he intertwined your fingers with his and brought you to a blissed state of pleasure countless times. In the afterglow of what the two of you shared, you lay there tracing one of the old scars on his arm.

"Earlier, Kuai Liang mentioned a tournament..."  
"Grandmaster has chosen to send me, Sektor, and Cyrax to Mortal Kombat," he said.

You had heard of this tournament. It was deadly. Placing a kiss to his shoulder, you sat up and looked at the man before you.

"Do not leave me, please," you begged.  
"I have no choice. Know that I will always come back to you. You have awakened emotions in me that I did not think myself capable of experiencing."  
"I love you too," you told him.

Perhaps fate had a way of bringing him to you and you to him. Unfortunately, fate was cruel. The Grandmaster had gotten his wish. You carried Bi-Han's child. A strong boy, much like his father. However, Bi-Han did not keep his promise. He did not come back to you from Mortal Kombat. He never met his son. Kuai Liang and yourself kept his memory alive with the restoration of the Lin Kuei after its fall. Fate sure had a way of hurting you. First, being given to the clan. Then, making you love the man you were trusted to. Then, taking away the only man who ever cared for you. What more could fate do to hurt you? Nothing. Perhaps it would not hurt so bad if you had chosen to leave Bi-Han behind when he had given you the opportunity.


	2. Return of Bi-Han

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may erase this chapter and try again. I'm not sure. However, I did want to share what I wrote.

With irritation evident in your features, you stormed down the hall to Kuai Liang's private office. He had some nerve proceeding with this absurd plan of his. You didn't bother knocking on his door, you barged in without permission. Your heart seemed to pound as you caught sight of the yellow-clad man that was in the office with your Grandmaster.

"(Y/n)! Is there something that you need," Kuai Liang asked with a hint of annoyance.  
"You sit here with this murderer as if he did not take Bi-Han from us," you seethed.

Kuai Liang's guest tensed under your glare.

"Forgive the intrusion, Grandmaster Hasashi. Please, allow me a moment to speak to my dear friend," Kuai Liang said.

Hanzo nodded in understanding while Kuai Liang took your hand in his to lead you outside of the office and into the hall. Once alone, you folded your arms and refused to meet the eyes of your dearest friend. Of all the things you were able to move on and accept, forgiving the man who took your lover from the living was not one of them. 

"I did not expect this type of behavior from you," Kuai Liang said, "Have I not been a decent Grandmaster?"  
"He took everything from us! How can you stand to be in the same room as him?" you asked  
"(Y/n), you forgave me for the things I did as a revenant. Can you not see that Grandmaster Hasashi is just like me?"

You sighed before you looked into the softened eyes of your friend. While he was right, you still ached for Bi-Han. Knowing that Hanzo had taken his life only made you hate the man.   
  
"I understand that, Kuai Liang. It does not change the fact that Jian does not have a father because of him. It does not change the fact that Bi-Han was taken from us by him."  
"He had no control. The rage he felt...it was as strong as the hate that you feel for him. I understand that you despise him, but what I am doing is for the greater good of the Lin Kuei. Please know this," Kuai Liang reasoned with you.

Your trust in Kuai Liang was unwavering. If he believes this to be the way, then you know that he is right. 

"Fine! Do what you must. I just...forgive me, Grandmaster," you said as you bowed to him in respect.  
"There is no need for such formalities. I will speak to you later tonight. For now, I must continue my duties," he said.

Kuai Liang grasped your hand and gave it a fond squeeze before he returned to his office. You stared at the closed door as memories of Bi-Han ram through your mind. It has been a difficult eight years without him. However, you knew that your action of barging into the meeting between Grandmasters would have disappointed him. He would have mocked you even though you had raged on his behalf. It was if you could hear his voice, _ **"What were you thinking!?" "You are not a fighter!" "What were you going to do? Read him to death?"** _Shaking your head to push the memories and thoughts of him away, you left the area to make for the training grounds.

Surely, your son would be there. He was always there, usually accompanied by his uncle. Jian was every bit his father's son. From his cryomancer abilities to his physical appearance, and who could forget that saucy attitude. Kuai Liang always joked that Bi-Han would be impressed by the snark your son possessed. You stood and watched with a proud grin as the young boy overpowered one of his classmates. The smile faltered from your lips at the feel of a presence behind you that caused the hairs on the back of your neck to stand. Looking behind you, there was no one there. Shaking off the eerie feeling, you continue watching your son. He was strong and ever eager to be like his uncle, but more so like his father. Kuai Liang and you made sure to tell him of the man. The sound of quiet footsteps drew your attention. You turned to meet the brown eyes of Hanzo Hasashi. He seemed to be battling internally as he approached you.

"You should not be here," you told him.  
"Your grandmaster told me that I could find you here. I simply want to apologize for the pain and sorrow that I have bestowed upon you," he said.  
"Did Kuai Liang bother to tell you that I have no desire for an apology from you?"  
"Yes. He informed me. However, I could not leave here tomorrow without saying something to you."  
"You have spoken, now leave my sight," you said as you turned your back to him.

There were no words that could ever erase your hurt. 

"He is your son," Hanzo observed Jian training, "He is a strong fighter. Much like his father."  
"You do not get the privilege of speaking of him," you said.  
"I should not have killed him, but I...I was not myself. You know what happened to me. While it does not change anything, I do regret my actions," he explained, "I did not know that he had a wife and child."  
"I was not his wife. The grandmaster gave me to him after my family handed me over for their lives being spared. Bi-Han did not know of Jian. He died at your hands before I could tell him."  
"I am sorry. I know what it is like to lose the person most important to you. I was made to believe that Sub-Zero murdered my wife and child. It was all a lie. I cannot bring him back, but I do offer my service in his absence. Kuai Liang takes excellent care of you. I too wish to do the same. Should you ever want to visit, you are welcome amongst the Shirai Ryu," Hanzo said.

He offered the tiniest of smiles down at you. You did not answer. The visiting grandmaster watched as you walked away from him. He turned his eyes back to Jian. The young boy's eyes never left him. Then, the child ran after you. Arriving at your quarters, you sat on the bed and closed your eyes to center yourself. This day felt much harder than the others. Maybe it was due to Hanzo's visit. The light of the moon shined into your dark quarters. It would be dinner time soon, and you had to mentally prepare yourself to sit in the same room with the visitors from the Shirai Ryu.  
What you thought would be a calming moment of solitude came crashing down as a strange voice sounded throughout your room.

  
"(Y/n), just as beautiful as always," said the voice.

  
You stood to your feet and looked around the seemingly empty room. Your eyes locked with pure white ones as a dark figure emerged from the shadows on your wall. Stepping back and discreetly reaching for your door was pointless. Instead of the door handle, you grabbed a hand. Turning around, you were met with another shadow. The shadow covered your mouth as you attempted to scream out for Kuai Liang. You were turned back to meet those white eyes again.

"Yes. Fear me, Little One," the being said.

There was something familiar about its presence, but you were too frightened to try to process any rational thoughts. The figure loomed over you as it stood before you and breathed deeply. 

"Recognize me, Lover," it said.

It could not be! Kuai Liang had assured you that he was destroyed in a soulnado. With shaky hands, you pressed your palms to his black-clad chest. 

"Bi-Han," you whispered as the shadow released you.  
"Yes. It is I," he said as he pulled you against him.

Your arms instantly wrapped around him. You grabbed his face in your palms to pull him down to your height and examine the man in front of you. He was pitch black as the night, but those bright white eyes peered into your soul. There was only one explanation for what he had become. He was a wraith, and that was not a good thing. 

"How," you questioned him.  
"I have been reborn without my previous flaws. Are you pleased," he asked.

His hold on you tightened as you pressed your face to his chest and hugged him once more. This is what you dreamt of, being able to hold him again. 

"I have been watching you for some time now," he confessed.  
"Then you know of Jian," you quietly said.  
"Yes. My son. I have visited him. I thank you for ensuring that he knows his father," he said.  
"What? Jian would have told me if you came to him."  
"You may be his mother, but he is willing to keep secrets from you if it means seeing his father," he arrogantly said.

You stepped out of his embrace. Despite the desire to have him forever, you knew that he was not pure. He would have to be destroyed. That meant that you would have to turn him over to Kuai Liang.   
  
"Bi-Han, will you stay here with us," you asked.  
"I cannot. I saw you talking with Hanzo Hasashi. You seemed rather taken by him,"  
"You can't be serious."  
"I know better. I am the only man you crave. I have seen you at night in your bed trying to please yourself in only the way that I can. It is my name that still falls from your lips."  
"How long have you been watching me," you asked.  
"Three years."

A piece of you broke. How dare he stand by for such a long time and watch as you struggle with grief and raising your son. 

"You watched me suffer," you said.  
"(Y/n), I watched over you. Now, come to me. Allow us to rekindle what we shared."

As tempting as the offer was, you couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right. There was pounding at your door. Neither of you had time to react before Jian invited himself into the room.

"Jian! You are supposed to be training," you said.  
"Was that man bothering you? I will have Uncle Kuai handle..." he stopped as he saw Bi-Han standing there.  
"Jian, I am fine. Please, go to your uncle," you told him.  
"Perhaps our son wishes to stay for some family bonding time," Bi-Han said.  
"I would love to, Father. Is it okay for me to talk to everyone about you now," he asked happily.

Bi-Han kneeled to his son's height and gently grasped his shoulders.

"Only you and your mother can know of me. Do you understand, Jian," he asked.  
"Yes, Father."

You watched as he lifted the boy into his arms and turned to you. This was going to be harder to deal with than you anticipated. You still loved him even as a wraith, and Jian had his father. What harm could come from having a secret family?


End file.
